In vehicles driven by endless crawler tracks such as surface mining shovels, excavators, bulldozers and tankes the crawler tracks include a series of shoes which are pivotally pinned together and driven by a tumbler drive mechanism to move the vehicle along a ground surface. In moving the vehicle along the ground surface, the crawler track moves over the ground and around end supports and along a path above the ground surface that is substantially horizontal or which may have a slight curvature In its movement along the horizontal path, the shoes of the crawler track slide over supporting guide rails as the track moves to or from the drive mechanism. Due to the sliding engagement of the shoes with the guide rails and the abrasive nature of the movement due to the constant presence of dirt on the shoes, the guide rails have a relatively high wear rate and must be replaced quite often. Since the guide rails are an integral part of the crawler track support frame, they must be removed by an arc cutting means. Few guide rails must then be welded in place. The removal and replacement of the guide rails obviously is a time consuming and costly operation. Further, the guide rails, as part of the crawler track support frame, require extensive fabrication which makes them a very costly component.